


The Future Past

by SoundInSilence



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crisis Core, Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Post Advent Children, idek, might add more tags as the story grows
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundInSilence/pseuds/SoundInSilence
Summary: 11.07.2017Ich habe zumindest schon einmal den Prolog überarbeitet. Mir gefiel das Ganze nicht mehr so wirklich. Es gibt jetzt auch ein kleines Zwischenkapitel. Eine Art Traum. Den werde ich wohl morgen hinzufügen. Ich bin mies was Zusammenfassungen angeht.Es geht in dieser Geschichte darum, dass eine junge Frau eine zweite Chance bekommt eine Katastrophe abzuwenden und geliebte Menschen zu retten. Ob sie es wirklich schafft wird sich zeigen. Ich bin mir auch noch nicht so ganz sicher in welche Richtung das geht.





	1. Prolog

Es gab Tage an denen mir die morgendliche Ruhe im _7th Heaven_ unheimlich erschien. Das leiseste Geräusch hinterließ angespannte Muskeln und unruhige Blicke, die den Vorraum der Bar ab suchten. Nach knapp drei Jahren und einem gefährlichen Zwischenfall gelang es mir nicht sofort aus Reflex meine Pistole zu ziehen, die ich immer noch aus Gewohnheit unter meiner Bluse zwischen den Hosenbund und meinen Rücken geklemmt trug. Das vertraute Gewicht und das Gefühl des kalten Metalls auf meiner Haut gaben mir eine Art der Sicherheit, die ich früher nie für nötig gehalten hatte.

 

Früher, als ich noch Assistant Director der Turks war. Bevor ich als Spionin in die Reihe von Avalanche geschickt wurde. Bevor alle meine Zweifel zurück an die Oberfläche gelangten und mir meine Fehler klar vor Augen standen. Verzweiflung treibt uns zu Taten, die wir normalerweise für unmoralisch halten würden.

 

Als ShinRa das erste Mal nach Wutai kam - _Gaia, wie lange war das nun schon her? 20 Jahre?_ \- und meine Eltern starben, sah ich dies als meine einzige Möglichkeit mein Leben zu retten. Also habe ich die Truppen auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Junon begleitet und mich dort zum perfekten Mörder ausbilden lassen. Leise und präzise, fast schon wie ein Ninja. Meine Herkunft hat mich nie verlassen. Das zeigte auch die Einrichtung meines ShinRa-eigenen Appartements. Zum Großteil bestand diese aus Kriegsbeute. In den ersten Jahren zumindest. Danach gab es immer mehr Schreiner und Zimmerleute, die aus Wutai geflüchtet waren und sich dann in Midgar niedergelassen hatten, um dort Möbelstücke herzustellen.

 

Das einzige Möbelstück aus meinem Appartement, das Meteor überlebt hatte, war mein Bett. Dieses verfluchte Bett, das so viele Erinnerungen wach hielt. Erinnerungen an Gerüche, an Nächte umhüllt von Wärme, liebevoller? Wärme. Starke Arme, die mich an eine warme, breite Brust zogen bevor der Wecker die Nacht jäh beendete.

 

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die morgendliche Stille nicht ausstehen konnte? Es lag an der Tatsache, dass diese Stille Erinnerungen wach werden ließ.

So entschloss ich mich nachdem ich meinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, die Reste der vergangenen Nacht zu beseitigen. Die Bar war jeden Abend gut gefüllt. Es gab die üblichen Stammkunden und die üblichen Raufbolde. Allerdings gab es nichts womit Tifa nicht fertig werden konnte und eskalierte es dennoch, so reichte es meistens aus, wenn das Geräusch einer entsicherten 9mm, die mit dem Lauf auf den Störenfried zeigend auf den Tresen gelegt wurde, durch die Bar hallte und jegliche Probleme waren gelöst. 

 

Einer der Gründe, weswegen ich eines meiner Mädchen immer bei mir trug. Der wichtigste Grund war allerdings die Paranoia. Ein Geschenk, das ich meinem Job verdankte. Nun wohl eher der Tatsache, dass ich diesem Job den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Jedoch wusste ich auch, dass mir die Waffen nicht helfen würden, sollte Rufus mich endgültig zum Abschuss frei geben. Ich hatte mich wohl bisher weiterhin als nützlich erwiesen. Irgendwie arbeite ich ja immer noch für ihn. Die WRO wurde doch schließlich durch ihn finanziell über Wasser gehalten.

 

Als Chefin der Abteilung für Spionage und Informationsbeschaffung mit Yuffie als meine rechte Hand, stand ich bei Rufus weiterhin hoch im Kurs. Zumindest erschien es mir so, da Tseng sehr oft in meinem Büro auftauchte. Inoffiziell natürlich. Er hatte Mittel und Wege sich von den Sicherheitskameras fern zu halten.

 

Also war es für mich auch keine Überraschung, dass Tifa mir diesen Morgen eine Nachricht überbrachte. Sie trug immer noch ihren Pyjama als sie die Treppe herunter kam. “Reno hat gerade angerufen. Er sagte er wolle sich mit dir am üblichen Ort treffen.” Ich sah sie überrascht an, während ich das Glas zurück stellte, das ich gerade abgetrocknet hatte und das Geschirrtuch weg legte. “Der übliche Ort? Bist du dir sicher, dass es Reno war?” Sie nickte und verweilte auf der untersten Stufe. “Tifa,...ich…” Ich atmete einmal tief durch. “Gib mir eine Stunde. Sollte ich mich bis dahin nicht gemeldet haben, sag Reeve Bescheid. Er weiß, wo ihr mich vielleicht finden werdet.” Als ich an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinauf ging, spürte ich ihren Blick auf mir ruhen. Auf der letzten Stufe blieb ich dann noch einmal stehen und unterbrach sie sofort ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

 

“Sag Marlene, dass ich zurück nach Wutai gegangen bin. Ich war nur kurz ein Teil ihres Lebens und sie hätte mich nicht so sehr...Nein, ich hätte sie nicht so sehr in mein Leben lassen sollen. Es ist Zeit. Kein Turk lebt so lange nachdem er den Anzug abgelegt hat.”

 

Ich ging in mein Zimmer, nahm mir dort das Holster sowie die zweite Pistole, meine Jacke und meine Autoschlüssel. Auf meinem Weg zurück nach unten zog ich mir die Jacke über und spürte die Anspannung in mir aufsteigen. Äußerlich war mich nichts anzumerken, aber mein Puls raste und ich hatte das Gefühl man könne mein Herz schlagen hören. Auf der untersten Stufe blieb ich neben Tifa stehen.

“Ich wusste es würde der Tag kommen. Mir bereitet nur eines Magenschmerzen und dies ist die Tatsache, dass es Reno sein wird. Er wird es nicht einfach nur mit einer Kugel beenden.”

 

Auf meinem Weg über den gerade fertiggestellten Highway in das alte Stadtzentrum von Midgar, war ich so angespannt, dass ich kaum auf meine Umgebung achtete und am Ende fast gegen eine Trümmerwand gefahren wäre. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. _Wieso jetzt? Wieso Reno?_ Der Director übernahm so etwas stets, damit keine Fehler passieren konnten. Damit so etwas, wie mit mir nicht passieren konnte. Rufus musste mittlerweile Wind davon bekommen haben, wieso ich immer noch am Leben war. Warum Tseng meinem Leben noch kein Ende bereitet hatte. Also schickte er jetzt Reno. Reno, der nie die moralischen Blickpunkte betrachtete und immer eine Sauerei hinterließ.

 

Ich ließ mein Auto zurück und machte mich auf dem Weg in die Loveless Avenue. Die Ruinen waren verlassen. Niemand war jemals hier gewesen. Zumindest nicht nach den Ereignissen mit Deepground vor wenigen Wochen. Doch auch die Loveless Avenue war verlassen. Ich hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass er mitten auf der Straße stand und dort auf mich wartete. Jedoch hätte er auch nie die leise Art gewählt an diese Sache heran zu treten. 

 

Dies verrieten mir auch die Schritte, die sich mir von hinten näherten. Ich drehte mich langsam um und sah in den Lauf einer 9mm und danach in braune, von zu vielen unterdrückten Emotionen getrübte Augen. Die Anspannung fiel von mir ab und ich konnte einmal tief durchatmen.

 

“Rufus hatte Reno geschickt!?”

 

“Nein, ich bin hier um einen Fehler zu beseitigen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich auf diese Art hierher locken musste.”

 

“Ich weiß. Mir tut es auch Leid.”

 

Als sich unsere Blicke ein letztes Mal trafen, hallte ein Schuss durch die verlassenen Straßen.

 

In der Ferne stieg ein Schwarm Vögel in den Himmel.


	2. Midgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Treffen mit alten Bekannten in einer Stadt, die nicht so belebt sein sollte, wie sie es in diesem Moment ist und das Wiedersehen mit einem ganz speziellen Mann, zeigen Hana, dass sie eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

Zu viele Stimmen und zu viele Blicke drangen auf mich ein, als ich erwachte und in den Himmel über Midgar blickte. Ich lag auf dem warmen Asphalt und die Zivilisten um mich herum beobachteten mich aufmerksam. Als ich mich aufrichtete flammten Schmerzen in meinem Kopf auf, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte.

_Urgh...Bei Ifriths haarigen Eiern…_

Vorsichtig massierte ich meine Schläfen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger meiner Hände und ein leises Lachen entfuhr mir. Diese Gedanken waren definitiv ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit Reno verbracht habe. Vielleicht lag es auch an Cids Ausdrucksweise. Nein, Renos Einfluss. Definitiv Reno.

Nachdem der Schmerz sich etwas abgeschwächt hatte, erhob ich mich gänzlich vom Boden und blickte mich um. Wenn dies das Leben nach dem Tod war, dann fragte ich mich ernsthaft wieso ich nicht in Banora oder Wutai gelandet bin. Jeder Ort wäre besser als Midgar.

Die Details erstaunten mich allerdings. Alles wirkte so real. Als wäre ich in der Zeit zurückgereist und würde durch das alte Midgar wandern. Die gleichen Leuchtreklamen. Der ShinRa Turm im Hintergrund. Es war so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, vor den Ereignissen von Meteor.

Während ich mich weiterhin umsah, tastete ich über meine Sachen und suchte nach vertrauten Dingen. Vielleicht hatte ich etwas mitnehmen können, aus meinem jenseitigen Leben. Überraschenderweise fand ich das Holster und meine Pistole an ihrem üblichen Platz unter meiner Jacke. Als ich an mir hinab sah, erkannte ich schwarze Kampfstiefel, eine schwarze Anzughose und die dazu passende Jacke. Um das Ganze noch abzurunden, holte ich aus der Innentasche der Jacke meine ShinRa ID-Karte.

_Das hier ist die Hölle._

“Yo, Hana! Ich hab’ auf dich gewartet.”

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, kommt er angelatscht. Oder wie sagt man so ~~schön~~?

Vor mir stand Reno in all seiner Herrlichkeit und grinste mich schief an. Ich hingegen starrte ihn überrascht an.

“Was?”

Sehr intelligente Antwort von mir, ich weiß. Allerdings war mein Gehirn in diesem Moment nicht so ganz in Topform und vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation.  
Ja, Reno hatte im 7th Heaven angerufen und Tifa gesagt, dass er sich mit mir treffen wolle. Also bin ich zum Treffpunkt gefahren und habe dort nicht Reno, sondern Tseng angetroffen, der mich erschossen hat.

Wieso zum Henker war Reno dann hier?! Und wieso sieht er so verdammt jung aus?!

“Bosschen hat uns losgeschickt In Sektor 8 unsere Runden zu drehen. Rude ist mit was andrem beschäftigt, deswegen hat er dich mir zugeteilt, yo.”

Seine Antwort half mir nicht wirklich weiter. _Bosschen?_ Meint er damit ernsthaft Rufus? Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das alles machte keinen Sinn. Ich bin tot. Mein lebloser Körper sollte auf dem kalten Asphalt liegen. Meine Seele sollte im Lebensstrom auf Angeal treffen. So hatte ich es zumindest erwartet. Deswegen hatte ich mich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Weil ich es wollte? War ich so verzweifelt? Nein, das…

“Yo, Hana. Was’n los mit dir?”

Ich hatte Reno vollkommen ausgeblendet und nur seine Hand auf meiner Schulter hatte mich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart geholt. Er sah mich an, als wäre es nicht sein erster Versuch gewesen mich anzusprechen.

“Welcher Tag ist heute?”

Es war mir möglich ihm seine Verwirrung anzusehen.

“Mittwoch?!”

Ich schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf und wedelte mit der Hand.

“Nein, ich brauche ein Datum. Das Datum von heute.”

“10. August 2000. Bist heute morgen wohl mit’m falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?”

_10\. August 2000? Das sind nur wenige Tage bevor Genesis beim Training verletzt wird._

Mein Blick ging förmlich durch Reno hindurch. Ich war in der Vergangenheit. Ich war wieder ein Turk.

“Ja, muss ich wohl”, antwortete ich schon fast automatisch.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wir machten unseren Rundgang. Reno plapperte fleißig drauf los, während ich nur die nötigen Bemerkungen machte und so tat als würde ich zu hören. Das war mir während meiner Zeit als Turk in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Reno konnte manchmal ohne Punkt und Komma reden und musste dabei kaum Luft holen. Normalerweise hätte mich das Ganze schon zur Weißglut getrieben. Aber das war keine normale Situation. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Zumindest nicht mit dem Wissen, dass ich über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse hatte.

Da der Tag bereits sehr weit vorangeschritten war, als wir unsere Runde ohne Zwischenfälle und ohne auf Avalanche zu treffen beendeten, ging ich direkt zum Aufzug und machte mich dann auf den Weg in mein Büro. Ich musste sicher gehen, dass Reno mir das richtige Datum genannt hatte und ich müsste wissen, ob der Vorfall mit Genesis nicht doch schon passiert war. In dieser alternativen Realität konnte schließlich alles anders sein.

Ja, ich hatte in diesen kurzen Stunden angefangen dieses ganze Ereignis als alternative Realität zu bezeichnen.

Auf dem Weg in mein Büro hatte ich das Glück niemandem weiter zu begegnen. Zumindest niemandem mit dem ich reden musste. Die einzigen Interaktionen bestanden aus respektvollem Kopfnicken.  
In meinem Büro loggte ich mich sofort in die ShinRa Datenbank ein und musste feststellen, dass Reno nicht gelogen hatte. Wieso auch? Er hatte ja gar keinen Grund. Für ihn war noch alles beim Alten. Wir waren alle noch Freunde. Familie, sogar.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und schloss die Augen. _Ich bin in der Vergangenheit. Mit dem Wissen, was geschehen wird._

Ich stöhnte genervt, als es an meiner Tür klopfte und hob den Kopf als diese geöffnet wurde und Tseng in mein Büro trat. Der junge Tseng. Mit Zopf. Der Unschuldige. So sah er in meinen Augen zumindest aus.

“Reno sagte du hast dich merkwürdig verhalten.”

_Mag sein, aber das hat er garantiert nicht dir, sondern Rude erzählt._

“Machst du dir Sorgen um mich, Tseng? Ich hatte nur einen miesen Tag. Kopfschmerzen und dergleichen.”

Ich sah ihn nur kurz an, ehe ich meinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm vor mir richtete. Während ich nach Genesis’ Akte suchte, stellte sich Tseng vor meinen Schreibtisch und blickte mich aus seinen braunen Augen an.

“Mach für heute Schluss. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag.”

Ich murrte mein Verständnis und las die Akte über Genesis. Es gab noch keinen Eintrag über die Verletzung und es war auch nichts über die Beschädigung des Trainingsraums zu lesen. Das heißt ich hatte noch Zeit. Nur wie lange?

“Gute Idee. Ich bin dann weg für heute. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest”, meinte ich als ich aufstand und an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging. Die Tatsache, dass Tseng mir nicht folgte, blieb von mir unbemerkt.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mit meiner ID-Karte öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem Appartement und vernahm sofort einen sehr angenehmen Duft. Es roch nach Essen. Nach sehr gutem Essen. Vorsichtig bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch den Flur und das Wohnzimmer in die offene Küche. Jemand stand in meiner Küche und kochte.

Ich war wie erstarrt, als ich erkannte wer dort stand. In der Verwirrung und der Aufregung des Tages hatte ich vollkommen vergessen, dass ich eine Art Beziehung mit jemandem aufgebaut hatte. Und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als First Class SOLDIER **Angeal Hewley** ,


End file.
